The Sweetest Goodbye
by arrossisce
Summary: Even the best-laid plans go wrong. Freddie Benson learns this the hard way, and when his plans can take him no further, he'd have to rely on a certain Sam Puckett to get him through. Because the best beginnings start with the sweetest goodbyes. Futurefic.
1. Closing Doors

Disclaimer: I own iCarly or any part of it in no way whatsoever.

* * *

Closing Doors

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout Sam's apartment as her 22-year old best friend walked back and forth in front of her.

"Will you stop pacing already? You're making me nervous and I rarely ever get nervous. Not to mention the fact that you're blocking my awesome view of Marty McFly," Sam said irritably.

"I can't help it Sam! You know I've been waiting for this my whole life—"

"No duh! I've seen you wait for it your whole life dork. Why are you nervous anyway? You and Carly have been together since senior high, she's not gonna ditch you now. Just chill, get your jumpy butt on the couch, and let me watch my movie in peace."

Freddie sighed before finally taking Sam's advice. She was right of course; there was no need for him to worry. His relationship with Carly has only been going stronger as years went by. Even as they went to different colleges, in different states at that, they remained true to each other. Now that both of them have finally graduated, he decided, with Sam's approval, that he was ready to propose to Carly.

A huge smile crept into Freddie's face when he turned to look at Sam who was currently gnawing on left-over ribs and staring intently at the television. Sam had been extremely supportive of his relationship with Carly, at least for the past three years when she finally came to accept that he and Carly were in it for the long haul. He never would have thought that Sam, of all people, would be the one to help him through all the preparations he needed for this proposal: physical, financial, and emotional. Then again, he never imagined that he and Sam would have the relationship that they have now. Though teasing and playful banter still play an important role in their relationship, their bond progressed from being two people who are forced by the circumstances to tolerate each other, to the closest of friends. Heck, he knows that she's even closer to him now than to Carly!

"Why on Earth are you staring at me with that creepy smile plastered on your face?" Sam said after turning toward him to thump him on the forehead.

"Eh, I was just thinking about how our friendship has grown throughout the years you know? Thanks for everything you've done for me Sam, you really are—"

Unfortunately, Sam cut his speech for the second time that night.

"Ugh, save your sappy chizz for the proposal Benson!"

Freddie just smiled and shook his head and watched as Sam looked at the living room clock.

"What are you still doing here anyway? You should go get ready for the biggest night of your nubby life! You know Carly never arrives late for anything."

Freddie jumped off the couch, grabbed his jacket and gave Sam a huge hug.

"Wish me luck, Puckett!" Freddie shouted before sprinting towards the door to the most romantic, elaborate proposal in the world.

Sam smiled as she continued to watch the door long after Freddie has gone. She's very happy for both her best friends, but she is especially happy for her little nub. She knows that Freddie has been dreaming about being Carly's husband ever since he met her. It's an added bonus to Freddie that he will soon become Carly's first husband, instead of her second as he'd previously foreseen. Both Carly and Freddie have been the most amazing friends to her and she's happy that they are going to end up with people who deserve them the most—each other. Despite this however, she has to admit that there is a little bit of jealousy mixed in there. Even though she knows that both of them would never intentionally make her feel left out, she also knows that things will be entirely different now, and whether anybody likes it or not, she will be left out.

Sam already experienced the pain of losing the person she loved the most when Carly moved to California. Even though she did keep in touch with her, it wasn't exactly the same as seeing her every day. This is when her friendship with Freddie grew stronger than she could ever have conceived possible. Freddie stayed in Seattle, still in his old apartment after his mom left for a quieter life in the countryside. Sam, on the other hand stayed with Spencer who graciously took her in the moment she turned 18. Two years later, Spencer had gotten married and left her the apartment without even asking for a single penny, because she's "almost like his sister". While she continued to live right next door to Freddie, she learned to actually treat him as an actual friend, and through the years, she found herself much closer to Freddie than she ever was to Carly, than she ever was to anyone.

Now, as she pondered about what is currently happening to her best friends, she can't help but feel anxious of finally being left alone. On the one hand, maybe now she can focus on herself for once. She'd always been everybody's shield and guidance. It's ironic to think that the most unruly, unorganized person would be the one to take care of all the people she loved, but it had been the reality from the start. She took care of her mom and Melanie when her dad died, took care of Carly starting from when they were kids to high school, and even took care of Freddie during his college years until now.

Sam turned the television off and was just about to go to bed when her front door opened revealing a soaking wet Freddie. _Didn't he always have an umbrella in his car? And why is he here without Carly?_ Sam tried to speak, but before anything came out of her mouth, Freddie spoke:

"She said no."

* * *

A/N: So, this is my first try at actually _writing _a story and I'm not sure if people actually read these notes but... I've never been much of a storyteller myself, I focus on facts as a journalist, but I've been lurking at this site for so long, I figured that I might as well dabble with the writing process myself. Please review and tell me if I actually have something going here as a fiction writer, or you can also review and tell me to "just stick with your factual memos, you hob-knocker!"


	2. Burning Bridges

Disclaimer: I own iCarly or any part of it in no way whatsoever.

* * *

Burning Bridges

* * *

Steve sighed as he watched Sam rip a paper cup to shreds while mumbling incoherent words at an unbelievable speed. She had kept the same irritated mood the whole morning, only ever allowing a perfunctory smile on her face when the rare customer came by. Lucky for her, today had been an especially slow day at the coffee shop which allowed her to bask in her aggravation most of the time.

"Dude, that's the third cup you've so graciously murdered. Will you please channel your anger to something more expendable? Why are you so affected anyway?" Steve asked as he took his position beside her.

"More expendable? You mean you want me to graciously murder you?" Sam said smirking slightly before complaining, "I just don't get it man. How can Carly blow him off? There's just no possible reason! They're both perfectly happy, never argued once throughout their relationship, and then bam! They're over!"

"Well, you can't possibly know everything about their relationship—"

"Of course I know everything, I'm best friends with both of them! If one leaves any detail, the other one will say it. I know both sides to the story, and Carly has never complained to me about anything bad," Sam argued.

"Maybe there's just some things that she doesn't tell you, after all, you don't talk that often anymore. Speaking of talking with her, why don't you just answer her calls? She'd been contacting you for a week. Maybe then you'd know her reasons for breaking up with Freddie," Steve said trying to maintain logic behind the break-up.

"Whatever, I'm still pissed at how broken she left him. It doesn't help that the dork doesn't want to be left alone like most depressed people. He hangs around my apartment all the time! Just hangs around and drags his gloomy self, following me around wherever I go! I was fine with comforting him the first few days, but it's been a week and his depression is rubbing off on me. I love my best friend and all, but what the heck kind of a coping mechanism is that?" Sam fired rapidly.

Before Steve could respond to Sam's tirade, the chime on the door told them that they had another customer. Both employees turned toward the door and the fake smile that Sam put on for the supposed customer seconds ago immediately disappeared, for there standing before her, was Carly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sam shouted from across the room.

Carly winced at the rude greeting but continued to walk toward Sam. When she was finally right in front of her, she sighed before talking.

"Sam, I know that you're mad at me, probably as mad as Freddie, but you really have to hear me out first," Carly pleaded.

"Look, I don't have time for this, I'm working—"

"It's cool Sam, there are no customers, I'll cover for you for a while," Steve interrupted.

Steve received a well-earned glare from Sam before the blonde muttered "Fine," and proceeded to one of the tables. Carly muttered a quiet thank you to Steve before following Sam.

Both girls stared at each other for a while, Sam growing more and more annoyed every second before she finally broke the silence, "Well? You said I have to hear you out, why the hell are you still wasting my time and not saying anything?"

"Sam… Look, first of all I just have to say that I really wanted my relationship with Freddie to work out—"

"It was working out before you rejected his proposal and ripped his heart to pieces," Sam muttered.

"Please let me explain first Sam, I'm your best friend too right? Please don't make me feel like I broke up with both of you."

Sam huffed but thankfully didn't retort.

"I know that I've never shown any sign of disappointment with my relationship with Freddie so it must be hard for you to understand why I broke it off with him. True, we never fought, he treated me like a princess and everything, but it never really felt like something else you know? Sure, we hugged, held hands, kissed occasionally, but… What I'm saying is that my five-year relationship with Freddie felt more like an upgraded friendship. It was nice, it was safe, but it wasn't—it didn't feel real or exciting," Carly ended her speech hoping that Sam will understand her vague explanation.

"So basically you're saying that you broke up with Freddie because it wasn't fun enough for you?"

"No! No, it wasn't just about that. I did have fun with him. It's just, I felt like our relationship can be shown fully by a photo album," Carly finished weakly.

"A photo album? What the chizz does that even mean?"

"It feels like we always have those picture perfect couple moments, but that's it. No story behind those moments, no special meaning. It's like having the perfect first date with him all the time, all dates, no relationship. I wanted to end it earlier, but I didn't want to hurt him, and I was still hoping that things will improve, but when he proposed, I just knew that I can't subject both of us to that kind of a relationship any longer."

"Look Carls, I love you and you've been my best friend for the longest time, but I still don't get you, maybe your standards are just too high or whatever, but your reasoning seems pretty lame to me," Sam concluded.

"Look Sam, when we go out on dates, we spend a quarter of the time snuggling, another quarter talking about school, and the remaining half talking about you, how much fun Freddie had with you on your latest adventure, how amazing your new coffee concoction tasted like, how much Freddie's mom loves you, how you would have enjoyed it a lot if you were there with us—"

"Whoa, whoa! You're blaming me for this? What, are you jealous of me or whatever? That's just stupid!" Sam said in uproar.

"Is it? Freddie spends most of his time with _you_, the time he spends with me, he talks about _you_, people actually think that he's with_ you_!" Carly said, starting to match Sam's tone.

"What the? Hey don't go blaming me for you shitty relationship expectations! You of all people know we're just friends! You're the one who broke his heart!"

"Because you've both been breaking mine! I really like Freddie, but I don't even know if I had an opportunity to fall in love with him because for all I know, he might have already been falling for you while I was gone, the way he talks about you…" Carly trailed off.

"Bullshit Shay, you come here wanting to explain why you ruined your relationship then end up putting the blame on me? Why the fuck did you even come?" Sam said standing up.

"I wanted to explain it to you properly, but you won't even let me! I tried telling you that my relationship with Freddie was flawed, and what I felt for him didn't even come close to what I started feeling for—"

Sam cut her off, "There! There it is! You broke up with him because you've already set your sights on someone else. You should have said so from the start, maybe then I would have still forgiven you."

"Forgive? I didn't even do anything to you Sam! You act like I broke _your_ heart! This is exactly why Freddie and I never progressed—"

Sam huffed and cut her off again, "You know what, just save it. Just go. Don't even bother talking to me again."

"Fine. I can't say I haven't tried," with a huff Carly turned around and headed for the door, out of the coffee shop and as Sam decided, out of her life.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is one hefty dialog piece. I'd like to pretend that I'm an author who has her whole story mapped out like J.K. Rowling, but I have honestly no idea where I'm taking this. For all I know, Freddie and Carly will end up together. I'm impulsive like that. Nah, I kid. The only thing I'm sure about this story is that it ends on a Sam and Freddie note. Anyway, thank you so much for all the kind reviews, authors don't lie when they say that a review to an author is as spinach is to Popeye. I had no intention of writing another chapter today until I read your comments. And now I shall reply to some comments:

Antonio Pablo - In my mind, Sam has not yet developed romantic feelings for Freddie. I've always felt that she needs some sort of nudging before she even starts thinking of Freddie this way, and that she definitely won't start considering it knowing that Freddie is still in love with Carly. Thanks for reviewing!

Gabsikle - Hey there! Thanks for your interest in my story. I'm really flattered because I like most of your stories (really enjoyed 24 Hours, it was crazy!)

emilywkd76 - Why thank you! I really wanted it to be as open to as many possibilities as possible, because as I said, I'm not certain (or close-minded) about the details of the story. :)

Killer-Daisy - Oh yes, futurefics are the best! I won't have to worry much about out-of-character issues because I can always give the "they've matured" reason. And I am absolutely in love with Spencer too. :)

Deviocity - Thank you for loving them being friends first! I really don't want to rush them into falling in love, so there might be a long developmental stage in their relationship in my story, I hope that's also cool with you.

And give a shout-out to my other first handful of reviewers: dkFenrir, 122438, A-B-C-Dream, .BeautifulDreamer.x, GeorgieM, and DaniPeace.

And finally I leave you with some questions: Do you think Carly's reasons are justified? Or are you with Sam who still doesn't get why Carly would give Freddie up? Why is Sam so affected? And where did my new character Steve get his name?


	3. Choosing Sides

Disclaimer: I own iCarly or any part of it in no way whatsoever.

* * *

Choosing Sides

* * *

Sam flipped the channel for the nth time before deciding that no crap on TV can get her mind off of what had happened with Carly. She had come home late that evening, if only to avoid hanging out with Freddie. She really didn't want to do that, knowing that he still needs her support. However, with the apparent anxiety on her face, she knows that he'll know something's up and he'd definitely want to know what it is. She doesn't think that she's ready to talk about her confrontation with Carly _especially_ with Freddie. Heck, she doesn't even know if she ever wants to talk about it with him. So she texted him saying that it had been a long day at work and she really needed to sleep. After a short trip to the fridge to get a bucket of chicken wings, Sam trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She doesn't like thinking about anything, especially about the repercussions of her actions. She always felt that the effects of whatever she'd done are something that she should accept, suck up, and move on from. She knew however that her usual philosophy can't be applied to her current situation with Carly. True, she's still plenty pissed at her for her lame explanation and finger pointing, but she's also pissed at herself for exploding off on her right off the bat. Whatever she might feel about Carly now, she knows that she can't lose her forever, and the immediate fear that crept up on her when she realized that Carly took all her words to heart just proves that she still loves her best friend. How can she not? She's the longest friend she'd ever had. She stuck with her when everybody else avoided her. She accepted her, all of her, even when the part of her that other people can't accept brought nothing but trouble for both of them. She was always there to listen and solve her problems whenever she can. No, she can't lose Carly, and she won't.

But what about Freddie? He told her that he can't even stand looking at a picture of Carly right now. She hurt him so much, took him higher and higher up and when he thought they were about to reach the peak, she dropped him, just like that. Sam thought about Carly's reasons. Maybe she wasn't fully satisfied about their relationship, but it's not like she can't say something to Freddie, or even to her. No, she acted like everything was going great when she was already thinking of breaking it off with him. Five years is just too long to pretend! To top it off, apparently she'd already been feeling something for someone else and she didn't even leave a clue.

And what was with all that jealousy with her and Freddie? Fine, she'll admit that they spend more time together than him and Carly, but can she really blame them for that? They live right next to each other and Carly's in a different state! Of course they'd see each other more often. Besides, Carly knows that Freddie never looked at her that way; he's been way too obsessed with her to do that. And the same goes for her. In fact, Freddie's been her go-to guy when it comes to dating. Freddie helps Sam pick out the best guys for her and he wouldn't have been willing to do that if he felt anything for her whatsoever. And Carly also knows about all the guys Sam's dated so she can't possibly think that she's got the hots for her boyfriend! In fact, Carly should be thanking her because she's there to watch Freddie for her, not that Freddie would ever cheat on Carly.

Sam knows that she might be a little biased about this situation. After all, the side that she'd heard the most was Freddie's. But when he talks to her, his heartbreak is so tangible that she can almost feel it herself. And even though she considers both of them as her best friends, she knows that ultimately, she cares for the dork more _now_. Living next to each other, and without Carly has brought them so close, she can't help but be partial to Freddie's plight.

Throughout Carly and Freddie's relationship, Sam had been the one who gave Freddie new ideas for his dates with Carly. She'd always suggest things and places that Carly would like, and most of all, she had helped Freddie out through the whole proposal thing.

Sam threw her empty bucket across the room as she started thinking back to the preparations she and Freddie had to do for the proposal. She smiled a little when she remembered how breathless Freddie left her after hearing out his proposal plans. Yes she was breathless indeed—with laughter. Freddie had planned the most cliché-filled proposal she had ever heard. There were rose petal trails, skywriting, a rooftop dinner, a string quartet, and ring-in-the-dessert involved. Freddie had frowned when he saw her reaction; he thought that he had planned the best wedding proposal known to man! After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Sam patted the then-sulking Freddie's back and told him that his plan was perfect. She remembered laughing again when Freddie gave her the most confused expression, but she explained that it was perfect because Carly was her complete opposite and definitely the most cliché-loving chick she knows.

For an entire week after that, Freddie had been busy dragging her to possibly every ring store in Seattle looking for the perfect ring. She kept telling him how it wouldn't matter what cut or what the freaking clarity is or whatever, but Freddie wouldn't have any of that. He searched and asked for every hidden meaning of a certain cut, color, or design and when he'd finally decided on something (because Sam threatened to skin him alive if they went to another fucking store), Sam thought that she was finally allowed to relax. The reality was far from it. After the whole ring search, Freddie had asked her to help him butter his mom up for the news.

Since seeing that Freddie and Sam reached a whole new level of mostly pain-free friendship, Freddie's mom had started warming up to Sam. She saw how much the girl cared for her son after all and how much spending time with her taught his son to be a stronger, better individual. In fact, she started liking Sam so much that she'd been dropping little hints to her son about how amazing and beautiful Sam is. Freddie agrees of course but he doesn't seem to take it the way that she meant him to.

When Freddie called his mother up to say that he and Sam would be visiting her to talk about his planned proposal, Marissa got so excited that she didn't even question when his son broke up with Carly and got together with Sam. Of course she realized when they got there that he only went with Sam because he knows that his mom likes Sam more and would probably be more willing to decently agree to his plan if he brought Sam instead of Carly. Needless to say, this plan worked out well. After a few sessions of his mom crying out to Sam, she finally accepted that he was to marry Carly. Sam demanded that Freddie buy him a VIP card membership to the Meat Meat Bang Bang restaurant which entitled her to a free meaty dinner every Friday.

Sam looked at her watch which read 3 o'clock. She knew that further thinking and weighing her options was unnecessary. As much as she loves Carly, Freddie is the one who really needs her right now. She whipped out her phone and started typing a message to Carly.

_I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I still don't get it, much, but I'm not really mad at you. A little disappointed, yes, but I don't want you out of my life. But… For now, I have to be there for Freddie. Hope you'd understand. _

A few seconds later Sam's phone beeped signaling that she received a new message from Carly. The message only contained eight words, but it's all Sam really needed.

_I'm sorry too. Thank you. And I do._

* * *

A/N: So, I'm not really a fan of this chapter, mostly because I hate thinking things as much as Sam does, but I felt that a few explanations are in order. This chapter sort of served as a closure to the past, so that the story can go on with just the few premises I've established such as Freddie and Carly being over, and Sam and Freddie being the best of friends. From here on, very little will be seen of Carly, and I will finally be building up on Sam and Freddie. And now for some acknowledgments:

deviocity - Yes, Carly handled the explanation badly, and I don't buy her thinking that she didn't want to hurt him so she didn't end it earlier. I don't feel that Carly is the most mature person though, hence her reasoning. Sorry about the Creddie joke, haha! Rest assured, I would never impose such _atrocity_ on you. :)

Burpin'Burger - First off, I love your username. I'd pay to see a burger burp. Second, don't worry, I never planned for Sam and Carly's friendship to end, the quality of their friendship diminishes at some point, but I don't think it will ever end. Also, Carly's stupid for spewing all that jealousy rubbish, but I felt that that's how her character is, if she gets busted for something, she gets all defensive and starts clutching at straws. Thanks for the opinions, I really appreciate them, makes me feel like I've made you think. Lastly, thanks for noticing that I do appreciate spell-check!

Other reviewers, fatpeoplearesexier, Gabsikle, Rei-06, thanks for reviewing. I'm kinda updating fast now because school resumes on Tuesday for me, so I'd like to write as much as I can before I get real busy.


	4. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I own iCarly or any part of it in no way whatsoever.

* * *

Getting Ready

* * *

The door to 8-C was flung open as an exhausted Sam entered her apartment. After avoiding Freddie yesterday, she'd expected to see him plastered to her couch tonight, ready to resume clinging to her again, but to her surprise, there was no Freddie there. In fact, there was no sign that Freddie had been to her apartment at all; everything was the same way as she'd left it this morning. Fighting the urge to ignore his absence, Sam dragged herself across the hall to check on her best friend.

Sam immediately saw Freddie after picking the lock to his apartment, still 8-H after Spencer exchanged it with another apartment's during the Shadow Hammer incident. Freddie was sitting in front of his television, dressed in sweats, a white cotton shirt and a pair of Socko's light-up socks and clutching a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's while watching Sex and the City 2. If Sam wasn't the least bit sympathetic to Freddie's plight, she would have rolled all over the floor in laughter. What grown man would be eating Ben and Jerry's while watching a chick flick after a break-up? Thankfully, Sam still felt a bit guilty for abandoning Freddie yesterday and was able to control her laughter. Her sarcasm however, was a whole other issue.

"Wow, you're really handling this break-up well aren't you? That's the toughest, manliest thing I've ever seen you do," Sam said while plopping down beside him on the couch.

"Ha-ha, so funny. What are you doing here? Don't need you're beauty sleep tonight?" Freddie responded with a frown.

Sam sighed before answering, "Look at the state of you dude, it's been a week and you're pretty much the same wreck you were the night Carly dumped you." Sam chastised herself inwardly for her bluntness and limited vocabulary.

"We've been together for five years Sam, and I've liked her since forever, you can't possibly expect me to get over her in a week," Freddie said dismissively.

"I didn't say you have to be over her by now, I just think your attitude should at least have improved a bit. You're getting worse by the minute."

"Yeah well, that's what happens to people who propose and get dumped. And no offense, but you really don't have much of a say in this, you've never been in love."

"Why on Earth would I take offense to that," Sam questioned, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "And I too have been in love before! Remember Pete?" Sam challenged.

"Sam, you and Pete lasted for a month. Some would say that's barely enough time to be in love," Freddie said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, and many would say that a month is more than enough time to fall so deeply in love, you'd hit rock bottom. Just look at you—" Freddie cut in before Sam could finish.

"Carly and I were together for five—" Sam cut Freddie in retaliation.

"You may have been together for five years, but you declared your _undying love_ for her the day after you met her," Sam mocked.

Freddie frowned but did not respond. Instead, he turned his attention back to the movie and completely ignored Sam for the next five minutes. Sam, deciding on the spot that something needed to be done for and to his nub, punched Freddie before standing up and heading for the door, "Go get dressed, we're going somewhere."

"I don't want to go anywhere. Besides, you have to rest, you still have work tomorrow," Freddie whined.

"It's Friday doof. That means I only have work at the gym tomorrow and that's not 'til 1 PM." Freddie was about to voice out another protest but Sam beat him to the punch, "No excuses. Now go." And she left before Freddie could utter a word.

Sam went straight for her laptop the moment she entered her room and started searching for the different stages of post-breakup trauma. Shock, Denial, Anger, Depression… Sam was pretty sure Freddie had gone through all of these for past week alone. Seeing that this search would result in nothing useful, she decided to search for the best ways to get over a breakup instead. She clicked the first thing that _Noodle_ came up with and with half a smile and a growing interest, she read on.

Freddie grumbled to himself as he rummaged through his closet for anything decent to wear. He can't decide whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that he can rarely refuse Sam whenever she asks him to do anything lately. He was nowhere near ready to actually get out of his apartment, except to go to Sam's, and now he's actually going with her to who knows where. Before he could even pick out a nice, clean shirt, the door to his room opened revealing a very smiley Sam. That is, until she actually took a look around his room.

"What the fuck happened to your room? Looks like my mom lived in here," Sam said treading carefully to avoid the things strewn on the floor. "And why are you still not ready?"

"Can't find a clean shirt," Freddie said shrugging.

"Ugh, must you be so helpless? Come on, I think you still have some clothes in my place"

"Wow, when you say stuff like that, it makes me feel like we're a couple or something," Freddie grinned.

Sam, remembering her _very _recent conversation with Carly was less amused. She gave him one of her deadly glares which effectively shut him up. After choosing a shirt for Freddie, Sam told him to get his car keys so he can drive both of them to wherever they're going.

"What? You plan this whole thing out and yet I'm the one driving? That's not fair," Freddie complained.

"Life's not fair, now quit complaining and just get your damn keys. I'm too tired to drive tonight."

Once in the car, Freddie couldn't help himself and finally asked Sam, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Dinner at _Meat Meat Bang Bang_," Sam started.

Freddie glanced at her before speaking, "So this trip is actually for your sake? I should've known," he finished with a smirk.

"You didn't let me finish idiot. We go somewhere else after dinner. Someplace special, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna love what's waiting for you there," Sam said and winked at Freddie.

* * *

A/N: A very light-hearted chapter after a thought-laden one. Thought I'd balance things out. And _they_ gotta start somewhere right? Thank you for all the reviews, you _wonderful_ people. I'm too tired to write a proper note here, but I thought you'd appreciate an early upload with a crappy note than a late one with a full note. Do _note _that I really, really appreciate all your reviews, **all of them**, some greater than the others, but I'm thankful for each and every one of you taking time to review just the same. Please continue making me feel precious and I promise to keep my efforts up for this story. One week into the new term and I'm already loads busy, but a week for an update is not _too bad _eh? Thoughts (_on the story, characters, format, grammar, the weather and whatever else_) are welcomed with open arms.


	5. Getting Busy

Disclaimer: I own iCarly or any part of it in no way whatsoever.

* * *

Getting Busy

* * *

"A strip club, Sam? Really?" Freddie said in a tone that seems to be a cross between amusement and annoyance.

"This isn't just any other strip club dude! _Starbutt's_ is the best strip joint in town!" Sam replied animatedly.

This time, Freddie couldn't help laughing. "And how can you possibly prove that? What, are you like a patron here or something?"

"Shut it nub, I don't swing that way. Look, this stuff is good for you! Nothing else can ease a man's post-breakup pain better than watching strippers wiggling their lovely lady lumps about. I read about it in some website," Sam announced proudly.

"That's the stupidest thing ever. Let's just get out of here," Freddie said as he stood up.

"No! C'mon dude, live a little! Look, I'm being a good bro-for-the-night here. Just sit down and watch the stripper grind that pole!"

Freddie gave her the once-over and laughed. "Trust me Sam, you're never gonna be a bro. But I will stay here just the same. I'm only doing this for you though!"

"Fine, fine. Just stay here for a sec, I'll be right back," Sam said before sprinting off to some unknown location.

Freddie sighed and slumped on his chair. He honestly did not want to be at any strip joint that night, or any other night for that matter. True, he loves appreciating the female form like any other man, but he'd rather see it in a more natural setting, not in a place where there are a hundred other guys looking at the exact same thing. He is possessive like that. He always thought that the more exclusive his rights are to someone or something, the more special that object becomes. That's probably why he's always loved being in an exclusive relationship, he's never been one for sharing.

A tap on his shoulder alerted Freddie to the presence of someone behind him. He turned around grumpily expecting to see Sam, but the girl behind him looked to be one of the strippers employed by the club. The woman had long brunette locks and was wearing a neon pink camouflage-inspired suit that left little to the imagination. Being the polite man that he is, Freddie smiled and asked, "May I help you miss?"

The woman smiled and said, "It might be the other way around. I think you're due for a lap dance."

"Uh, I didn't ask for one. You might have the wrong guy," Freddie responded with furrowed eyebrows.

"You didn't, but that lovely lady over at the bar paid me to give you one. You're very lucky to have a girlfriend as open-minded as her," she finished winking. Before Freddie's eyes could even search for Sam at the spot the girl pointed to, the brunette had already straddled his lap and started grinding.

"Uh, no, no, miss, this really isn't necessary," Freddie muttered but the girl won't stop grinding. Freddie's eyes finally found Sam who was sitting at one of the bar stools watching him and giggling noticeably. Freddie knew that Sam found his discomfort funny and was about to just force the girl off his lap when he found himself intently staring at the giggling blonde. He never fully appreciated his best friend's beauty, but right there, in the midst of all the scantily-clad, heavily made-up girls in the club, Sam stood out the most. Freddie gulped when he felt a stirring in his pants. _Was he honestly getting aroused while staring at Sam? Shit_, he thought to himself. He was very lucky at this point that Sam can't read minds or he would have been beaten black and blue. Finally, after 15 excruciating minutes, the woman stood up from his lap, stared at the lump in Freddie's pants she thought she'd created and winked at him again before walking off.

Sam couldn't stop laughing at Freddie's red face as they walked out of the strip club. She obviously thought that Freddie was humiliated because she'd seen the evidence of his arousal when she approached him back at the club. Freddie on the other hand still can't look at Sam for fear that she will figure out that she was the one who caused the reason for his embarrassment.

After several minutes of laughing, Sam finally spoke up again, "See, I told you you'd enjoy this trip. Am I the bestest bro-for-the-night or what?"

"I don't know about that, but you are definitely the weirdest best friend in the entire world," Freddie said smiling as he finally turned to look at her again.

"Come on, we still have somewhere to go to," Sam said smiling.

Freddie followed Sam wordlessly as she led him back to Bushwell and onto their fire escape. Even years after their first memorable experience in that location, it didn't cease to be their go-to place whenever any one of them has something bothering them. Sam sat in her lawn chair and motioned for Freddie to sit in his.

"It's nice to see you laughing and smiling again you know," Sam said after several minutes of silence.

"It doesn't change anything. I'm really grateful for your concern Sam, but I have to be honest, it's just empty happiness," Freddie said, not turning to look at her.

Sam shifted her gaze back to the sky and smiled, "I know. But empty happiness is better than no happiness at all."

Sam remained silent again for a while, but Freddie didn't respond.

"You haven't lost everything Freddie. You may have lost something great and really valuable, but you haven't lost everything. You shouldn't let your world stop turning because of this," Sam said, once again attempting a start at a conversation.

"I know that," Freddie said simply.

"Then why are you acting like you don't?"

"Because what you want me to do," Freddie said closing his eyes. "It's easier said than done."

"I'm here to help nub. I'll always be here. Maybe I can make it easier," Sam said as she reached across her and closed her hand around his.

Freddie didn't answer. Maybe he didn't want to or maybe he didn't know how. But the quick little squeeze that Sam's hand received from him was enough… At least for now.

* * *

A/N: For your information, _Starbutt's_ is actually a real strip club name, heh. So, I just watched HP7 Part 1 last night and I really loved it - I felt that I just have to share that. And now it's time to catch up on acknowledgment:

deviocity - You are so sweet for reviewing every chapter I've got so far. Much appreciation! Yes, it seems like Freddie's been doing some thinking about a possibility of him and Sam doesn't it? I've always had the feeling that he will be the one to fall first...

AsparagusLover - Hey! I love your name and your icon. Asparagus is a great vegetable if I do say so myself. It's an honor to be your first fanfic read, I hope you continue enjoying my story. You and me seem to share many same thoughts about the characters, judging from your comments.

To the rest of the people still sticking with my story, thank you so much!


	6. Uncovering Crushes

Disclaimer: I own iCarly or any part of it in no way whatsoever.

* * *

Uncovering Crushes

* * *

"I don't get why you just won't let me talk to my son," Marissa Benson huffed as she stuffed more and more prune pops in Sam's freezer. "I really think he'd appreciate my motherly advice right now."

Sam laughed, "Oh c'mon Mrs. B, I told you already. I don't think you fussing over Freddie's post-breakup hygiene and health habits is what he wants to deal with. Besides, I really think that what he really needs right now is advice from another guy and Spencer is just the man for that."

Mrs. Benson scoffed before taking out the silverware from their respective drawers. She knew just how childlike Spencer can be of course and the idea of him giving her Freddie life-changing advice just seems absurd. In spite of her personal feelings about this matter however, she had to acknowledge that her days of knowing what's best for Freddie are coming to a close. After setting all the silverware to be boiled, she walked across the room to sit beside Sam. She did not speak for a while, partly to get Sam to acknowledge her and turn the television off on her own, and partly to gather her thoughts regarding the matter at hand. She can't deny that she felt relieved when she first heard that her son was not getting married to Carly Shay, she never really saw the logic behind their relationship. Even when Sam started narrating about Freddie's current situation, her initial reaction did not waver. Sure, she felt really bad for her son, and she barely contained herself from giving that Carly girl a piece of her mind for breaking her son's heart all over again—Sam told her that she already took care of that—but overall, she was just glad that Freddie was kept from committing to the wrong woman. She didn't want to play the maturity card, but she had been in love, she knew how two people who are in love looked like and that just didn't apply to Carly and Freddie.

What's even better is that she can now push Sam and Freddie together more ostentatiously, no more hidden intentions and covert nudges here and there that neither of them seemed to get. Of course, she would have to have the perfect timing, otherwise her plan might backfire. But the idea of a much better chance of her son getting together with Sam is enough for Marissa Benson to get excited. She glanced at the young lady beside her and grinned, maybe she can start nudging Sam right now, after all, she's not busy nursing a broken heart.

"So, what has my Freddie been doing all this time that I wasn't even informed of the breakup? I'm sure you have been helping him cope," Mrs. Benson smiled at Sam.

"Sure, I was helping him, but he's being stubborn. You know how your son is, he_ hates changes_ in his plans, and this is about the biggest change he could possibly get. Anyway, I was just helping him get busy and stuff, forget about things you know," Sam said, finally giving Mrs. Benson her full attention.

"Well, that's really nice of you Sam, I've always said that you know exactly how to make my Freddie happy," Marissa said, patting Sam on the arm.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'm sure he'd have done the same for me," Sam muttered blushing, but failing to see Mrs. Benson's hidden motives. "'Sides, I've also been enjoying the stuff we do together. Last night, we went ice skating," Sam continued animatedly, "I've never done that in a while! I forgot how much fun it was! Then Freddie kept falling smack on his butt—don't worry, he wasn't injured—but man was it funny to watch him punching and cursing the ice! I also took him to this nerd convention something and your son kept acting like a 6-year old! My feet got trampled on a lot because he kept dragging me to all the huge crowds with the costume contests and whatever! And then there was last Friday when I took him to that strip joint—"

"You took my Freddie to a strip joint?" Marissa interrupted.

"What? Spencer told me it was an awesome idea when I told him about it over the phone," Sam explained but Mrs. Benson still looked indignant, "Oh, Relax, Mrs. B! I was there to watch out for him, and I made sure he took a long, sanitary bath after—"

"Oh my goodness, you bathed my son?" Mrs. Benson cut Sam off again looking both excited and scandalized.

"What? No! I just stayed in his room while he took a bath! Why on Earth would I bathe your dork, I don't want to bathe him, I want to see him naked! I mean, never, I never…" Sam sputtered, a deep red hue coloring her cheeks as she fiddled with her hands.

Mrs. Benson wore a smile that didn't really suit her face at all.

"Well, this is interesting, looks like someone's been checking my little Freddie out," Marissa said before standing up to check on the silverware, leaving Sam sitting on the couch with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

"I can't believe Sam called you up to help me out, I don't need any more help, Sam and I are doing just fine on our own. Is she getting tired of doing stuff with me? I thought she was having fun too…" Freddie mumbled while Spencer watched him over his cup of coffee.

"It's not that Sam is tired of helping you get over Carly, she just thinks that maybe you need a guy's opinion," Spencer replied.

"What do you think?" Freddie asked, genuinely curious.

"I think it won't hurt to have you listen to what I have to say. Look Freddie, I know I might not be your favorite person right now, after all, the girl who broke your heart is my sister—"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not that shallow," Freddie said cutting him off.

"I know you're not mad at me, but I also know that you're _not_ completely happy to see me right now. I've told Carly my opinion on your relationship many times before, but I never had the chance to tell you. First, because I didn't think it was my place to tell you that, and second, because I thought you might not want to hear it."

"And, what is your opinion?"

"I thought that you were both staying with each other because you thought it was the right thing to do, not because you really, truly wanted to. You're a great man Fredwardo and you would have been a good choice for my sister, but it would've been unfair to both of you if you stayed with the person you weren't in love with."

"I was in love with Carly, Spence. She was the only one who kept me hanging all this time—"

"I knew you were in love with her Freddie, but you're love for her mainly revolved on intense feelings. But five years is a long time, you've been apart for most of it, and feelings change. I'm not trying to defend what Carly did. It was stupid to have you thinking you were fine all along when she knew that you weren't. It was especially bad when she dropped off on you right when you proposed. I was disappointed with what she did and I know that she's disappointed with herself as well. But… I want you to answer this, and answer it honestly: did you still love her as much as you did when your relationship started?" Spencer said and looked at Freddie expectantly.

Freddie didn't answer, but Spencer smiled nonetheless. "Maybe it's more regret than heartbreak Freddo, maybe that's what you're feeling. Five years is a long time to have to let go off. Personally, I think it's easier to get over regret, I mean, with someone as special as Sam helping you out…" Spencer trailed off and waited for Freddie's reaction.

Freddie let out a little smile. "Sam's been great, she's amazing. More than amazing, she's the perfect best friend, more than I could've hoped for really," he rambled on, a wistful look gracing his features.

"Of course she is. She's one heck of a girl, that Sam Puckett," Spencer said laughing. "She told me about your strip club adventure over the phone. That sounds fun! Where was she when I got my heart broken a thousand times before?" Spencer complained.

"Dude, you have a wife," Freddie said, laughing while shaking his head.

"Yeah, don't tell her I said that. So, tell me about the strip club thing! At least let me share your fantasies," Spencer questioned eagerly.

At the mention of the word "fantasies," Spencer saw an odd look cross Freddie's face. Soon enough, he started turning a bright shade of crimson from the neck up. Spencer gasped, "Oh my god! Something huge happened! Did it involve a stripper? Tell me the deets!" Spencer said excitedly, almost jumping up and down from his seat.

Freddie looked down at his cup trying to conceal his blush. "Well, there was a stripper involved, but it's not really the embarrassing thing," he trailed off and Spencer saw him cast a nervous glance towards the door. He gasped louder than ever before.

"Oh my god, it involved Sam! Tell me what happened!" Spencer very nearly shouted.

Freddie glared at him and tried to look menacing which proved difficult considering his resemblance to a ripe tomato. "Shut up Spence! Someone might hear you!"

"But this is so exciting! You and Sam? Oh my—"

"Fine! If I tell you what happened do you promise to relax?" Spencer nodded furiously. Freddie continued, "Well, it's not really anything big, I just… Promise you won't tell this to anyone? Especially Sam?" Spencer nodded even more furiously. "Okay, well, see, Sam bought me a lap dance from this stripper—"

"A lap dance? Sam is so cool!" Freddie gave him another intense look and Spencer balked, "I'll shut up."

"So she bought me a lap dance, and well I got turned on," Freddie said, mumbling the last part.

"What's embarrassing about that? Dude, that's like normal reaction to…" Freddie saw the moment Spencer made the connection. His eyes bulged and his smile resembled that of a Cheshire cat's. "Sam turned you on, not the stripper. You got the hots for Sam!" Spencer smiled triumphantly.

"Shh! It's not something I'm proud of you know."

"Why not? Look dude, as weird as it is to say this, considering that Sam is like a sister to me, she is very, _very_ attractive. I'd find you even weirder if you're not attracted to her, because I know you don't look at her like a sister."

"But she's my best friend!"

"And that's a problem because? I'm not saying that you have to act on these urges Freddo, I'm actually advising you to do the opposite at the present time, seeing as you just got out of a five year relationship."

"But you just said—"

"I know what I said man. But what I really want to say is that it's normal for you to crush on Sam. It actually took you a lot longer than I thought it would. Anyway, while I won't advise you to enter a romantic relationship with Sam right now, I'm not saying that it isn't a nice prospect, you know, _when you're ready._"

Spencer finished his cup of coffee and turned to look at his watch. "Shoot, Rachel's waiting for me right now, we were gonna have dinner outside." Freddie followed him as he picked up his coat and went for the door. "Think about it man. I've always thought that you too looked cute together," Spencer added before heading out of Freddie's apartment.

That night, Spencer left Freddie with a heck of a lot to think about.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm not really one of those authors who need a certain amount of reviews before updating. I update when I can or when I want to, but the amount of reviews you left me after my last update really got me craving for more! Man, are reviews awesome! I kind of feel bad because I'm not much of a reviewer myself, but now that I realize how great reviews make an author feel, I might just make more of an effort to review.

By the way, I just had my first _flame _as I believe they're called, saying that my story sucked. It gave me quite an odd feeling. Pretty sweet of them to actually go through all that effort. Anyway, this is my longest update yet. I considered separating them, but thought you guys would like it better if I gave you a longer update. What can you say about Spencer and Mrs. Benson? Please leave comments on anything. On to some acknowledgments:

axel100 - Thanks for all the constructive comments, I really love them. Regarding that thing with Carly, yes I do believe she didn't cheat, I also don't see her as that type. Also, about Pete and Sam, I don't know why but I felt that they actually lasted for a while! Ha, it must be just me, but I really wanted to explore that relationship, the series left me hanging about that one. Lastly, I agree with you about how hard it is to transition things properly, it's really difficult to maintain the excitement. :)

mslostnotfound - I'm glad I made you laugh! Although, had I been the one laughing with all eyes on me, I probably would have been embarrassed. Thanks for reading my story!

pigwiz - Thanks for all the compliments! Really feels nice receiving compliments for you because I'm a big fan of you and your stories!

AsparagusLover - Yes! _Noodle_ is a parody of _Google_, glad you caught that! We share similar brainwaves my friend. Don't worry, I did say I appreciate all sorts of reviews right? :)

deviocity - Ahh it was awesome indeed! It made up for the disappointment HP6 gave me. I was crying for most of the time actually, I kept thinking that I'm gonna have to say goodbye to the wizarding world really, really soon. :( And yes, Sam is not fit to be a rebound.

To the rest who reviewed, KarlaRockAngel, aaamber, usuck, cashewbutter, Kohl, Brown-Eyed-Blond, Killer-Daisy, thanks a lot and I hope you keep enjoying this fiction!


End file.
